The Sands Of Time
by kurukaji
Summary: Naruto was captured by the Akatsuki but Yondaime shows up with a mysterious crystal that turned back time, how will it be different this time through his life.Enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

Alright technically this is my second fanfiction on this couple but i don't care i like it. Also I'm going to change it so happy now and if its similar to another one you can bite me with all the stories I assume it would happen and you can't expect me to have read them all and be totally different.

this text will be normall stuff

"this will be talking"

_this will be thoughts_

**this is someone angry or a summon/demon talking**

_**the summon/demon thoughts**_

O.O.O.O will be used to separate when i go from one place to another

**ENJOY!!!! OR DEATH WILL BE UPON THEE!! **"no I'm just playing around but do enjoy."

Naruto was in his mind still in pain over what was happening. He had been here multiple time but never to help the kyuubi from anything. He actually enjoyed torturing it but now that the akatsuki had captured him and removing it he didn't want the kyuubi gone. He knew that the leaf village was almost completely destroyed and he really didn't have much to live for other than prevent the akastuki from getting the kyuubi.

Just then Naruto felt a chill down his spine as he turned around to see the forth hokage standing before him and he was just smiling at Naruto there was no doubt that Naruto was very confused because the forth was dead and there was no way that he could be inside Naruto, let alone inside where the Kyuubi's cage was.

"Hello, Son, it seems you got yourself in a little bit of trouble it seems." Yondaime said calmly.

"Well I wouldn' say it a little bit of trouble and...hey did you call me son? Naruto asked more confused than before.

"Well I am glad everyone kept their word in not telling you I am you father but I also have a feeling they didn't tell you anything regarding anything about you am I right?" The forth asked. He looked over Naruto, boy had he grown into quite the young man but then again the only time he saw him was when he was born and that was it.

Naruto nodded slowly as he looked the fourth over _How had I not seen it before we totally look alike especially if I were to let my hair grow_. "So why did you tell everyone not to tell me about anything?"

"I Felt it would be best for you if you didn't know I made some enimies in my lifetime and I didn't want them coming after you since you were my son even your last name isen't mine. Though it seems people came after you anyway seeking the Nine-tailed fox thats sealed inside of you well while I have been here I believe I have found a way to make the seal better and even make it so I can speak with you freely. Sadly though I can't seem to do anything more I wanted to make it so I can talk to others like a projection of sorts but I haven't had a chance to test it out to see if it works and what I need to perfect on, but I'm sure with the new seal you can help me."

"Sure pops I'll help ya, though it may be hard with ya know me dying and all. So I dont know how you expect to finish." Naruto stated before noticing a crystal in his father hands that he was rubbing slowly.

"Ah it's about you saw it you know I think I'm going to have to teach you to be smarter-"

"Hey that's not nice of you to say."

"and stronger," Yondaime finished his sentence as if Naruto hadn't even spoke. "and don't worry I'll make sure you're taken care of this time, by my best friend, Hiashi."

"Eh him, to be honest I think he hates me and I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Don't worry I know he'll take good care of you and......protect Hinata from his hurtful words." He muttered the last part but Naruto had heard him and was trying to figure out what it was but his thoughts were broken when Yondaime spoke again. "Here catch." He said as he tossed Naruto the small crystal and Naruto caught it and then looked at it and smiled. "I knew you would like it your mom had a thing for orange and boy was it hard for her to wear other colors...actually it was impossible she always had atleast the smallest amount of orange on her, oh well. Now before you ask that crystal will turn back time but there are something I should tell you before you do," He paused to make sure Naruto was listening before continuing "that crystal will work once and only once plus I kinda don't want to make another one since your mother died making it...." he paused when he saw Naruto look up saddened. "Don't worry she was going to die anyway and she made that just in case a situation like this happened, anyways you'll have your memories but no one else will other than me of course so don't pull anything sooner than you have to. Techniques wise I'll teach you as soon as your three how to do things and your break time we can talk about each other and your mother."

"I would like that thank you, so before I fully kick the bucket how does this crystal work?" Naruto asked now smiling at how much his life would improve this time around though it may be more difficult in some areas.

"Well all you have to do is break it against the ground and that will be it, so do so when your ready."

"Well it seems like I have a lot of work ahead of me so the sooner we start the better." Naruto said taking a deep breath before smashing the crystal against the ground and he was engulfed in a bright orange light and all his memories seemed to wind back until the day he was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys how's it been? Wow, I can't believe a week flew by that fast oh well I guess there goes my junior year which also went fast but that's enough about me enjoy the next chapter =]

this text will be normal stuff

"this will be talking"

_this will be thoughts_

**this is someone angry or a summon/demon talking**

_**the summon/demon thoughts**_

O.O.O.O will be used to separate when i go from one place to another

"Hurry stall it until the Forth Hokage shows up!" Yelled a jonin as he threw kunai at the beast who deflected it with just his chakra.

**"Foolish ninja you cannot stop me." The nine-tailed fox said without emotion.**

"They might not be able to stop you but I will!" Yelled Yondaime as Gamabunta landed in front of the fox with Yondaime with Hiashi soon to follow.

"What do you want me to do my friend?" Hiashi asked

"Leave the area but stay close the technique I am about to use will kill me but not the fox only seal it in a newborn." Yondaime said

"I will not leave you"

"You must but i have one last request of you"

"Of course whatever you need"

"Will......will you take care of my son he was born today and seeing as I'm going to die I don't want something bad to happen to him and unfortunately i have to seal the fox in him.......what a bad father I am." Yondaime said looking down at the ground.

"No you are a good father," Hiashi said making Yondaime face his best friend before Hiashi continued "You have a house for him ahead of time and taking out this fox will allow him to live in it and the fox inside him will protect him with his healing and massive chakra. Also I will take care of your son what is his name seeing as he will become my son in law im two ways." Hiashi said smiling

"Oh right I almost fergot about the fact that he is to marry your daughter its written in blood I hope they get along enough for it to work," Yondaime sighed before continuing "Well friend I guess this is good-bye take care now please back away so I may do the technique without harming you."

With that Hiashi nodded and moved away telling the ninja to back away as well and as soon as the ninja were behind Konoha's wall once more Yondaime began the jutsu. "Well it seems its time for me to end your terror on my home."

**"Silly Hokage you think you can stop me where many have failed. I doubt you stand a chan......."**

Before he could finish the sentence he was staring at death in the face. This was probably the only time the nine tailed fox was scared.

"Heh surprised to see death, don't worry he wont actually kill you I don't have enough power to do so." At this the demon smiled. "But i can seal you away in a boy, my boy to be exact until he dies then you will too." Yondaime said smirking "So when you are in him protect him for that reason when he dies you will."

**"HAHAHA, fine you have defeted me where others have failed for that you have earned my respect, I will protect the boy until the day he dies of old age." The beast said as the reaper began to remove his soul.**

"Thank you I have made it so I will be in the seal too so my soul is also in him though I can't do anything like you but I can speak to you and him."

**"Well what is the boy's name then seeing as im going to be stuck with him for a while and i guess your's too"**

"I am Yondaime and he is Naruto.....Uzumaki I don't want him to have my last name for some reason I know he wants to make a name for himself not for who I was" just then the reaper finished pulling the demon's soul out and placing it in a crying boy. Yondaime also fell over dead due to the affects of the jutsu, leaving the crying boy alone until Hiashi came over and picked him up thus calming him until he fell asleep. Hiashi noticed the seal on the boys stomach and quickly covered it with and wrapped him up in a cloth then turned to Yondaime "Good-bye old friend and thank you for saving us." With that Hiashi left as ANBU arrived to get the bodies.

"I am home Hinote(I'm just using that I don't think they actually gave her a name ), my dear," Hiashi said walking in to the room she was in. She looked up as sson as he came in the room as she was rubbing her stomach.

"Oh thank god you are alive I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to you. I heard about Yondaime, I'm sorry you lost your friend."

"Dont worry to much so have you thought of a name for our daughter while I was gone."

"That I have I've been thinking about Hinata."

"Hinata huh, strong yet gentle I like it."

"I'm glad you do and what is that you are caring I've been wondering since you walked in."

"Well all of Yondaime's clan is dead now from the attack and his wife died giving birth to their son......"

"So that's their son, may i see him?"

"Yes you may" Hiashi walked over to his wife and slowly put the sleeping boy in her hands. "Oh hes beautiful, what's his name dear."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?"

"Yes Yondaime didn't want him to carry his name so his enemies wont seek him out and he felt the boy would want to make a name for himself and not be famous for his father's name."

"Oh alright makes sense, so why do you have him."

"How could I forget I promised to take care of him until he is old enough to live in the hidden manor."

"Alright then having him around 16 years sooner than expected wont be a problem since they are betrothed to each other so you can raise to be a little in your liking. So maybe you can teach him manners and train him well so he will be able to protect little Hinata."

"Yeah Yondaime wasen't too big on manners and as for him being strong im not too worried seeing who his father is but I'll put him in the right track."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Hinata how are you today?" Naruto said as Hinata walked up to him. He was laying on the grass in the Hyuuga compound under a tree staring at the clouds roll by. A man made water fall and pond was over to the right in the corner with a bench near by and another tree over it. There was grass and flowers all along the way to about three fourths of the way until it reached an herb garden. It was filled with different kinds of herbs from treating poison to paralyses to plain healing wounds. Naruto was resting since Hiashi was teaching him chakra control and weapons training, which he wasent used to since Naruto wasn't an Hyuuga he couldn't teach the family taijutsu.

"Good and you Naruto?" Hinata asked. She wasn't shy around him due to him always being there since she was born and hung around him a lot, she still liked having him around though, more than you would expect. Though he was acting a bit strange though even if it was getting close to her third birthday which would be in a few days. "May I join you?" she finally asked looking at him.

"Why yes you may," he responded scooting a little over "so how are you feeling seeing as its so close to your third birthday, the day in which they will see if you will take over as the clan head?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat down next to him.

"Well I'm a little nervous to be honest, I don't know if I'll be ready to lead the clan." Just then she felt a small tap on her head and she turned to see Naruto had sat up and was the one that hit her.

"Don't be silly you'll do great and I know you'll be a strong yet kind leader, one this clan really needs."

"Thank you that really bring me up I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything its not like I saved your life I just helped you out confidence wise." Just then Neji appeared in the doorway and told Hinata that her mother was looking for her. She turned to Naruto excused herself and went off in search of her mother, Neji had left to continue his chores, leaving Naruto by himself so he decided to continue his training. He still wasen't used to the fact he didn't have all the skills he should have but knowing what to do beforehand would help him get training done a lot faster. He got the shadow clones back after about a year and a half so he could zoom through some of the training such as throwing weapons and basic chakra control, but he still couldn't do much due to his was also a lot happier this way than before where he would get beat up in the orphanage they stuck him in and he could train in being a ninja at a younger age though he hid what he could do since he was considered to young to know the shadow clones.

O.O.O

"Hi mother, what is it you needed me for?" Hinata asked running up to her mom and giving her a hug.

"Ah there you are dear, come I must talk to you about your birthday coming up on Friday." Hinote said walking into the dressing room followed by Hinata. "As you know in two days it is your third birthday and there will be a party for you and on that day i will tell you who you're betrothed to."

"Be-betrothed? What's that." Hinata asked looking at her mother.

"Well it is a Hyuuga tradition that the parents of their child to decide whom they will be married to. It is you duty to get the one we tell you to fall in love with you and you have until you're sixteen for it to happen. If you manage for it to happen by the time you are destined to live a happy marriage and if you don't you'll still get married to them but it wont be as happy as it should."

"So who am I betrothed to." Hinata asked looking at a small kimono at the end of the room.

"Ah ah ah you arent to know until you're third birthday and you must not tell the boy you are betrothed to them its also tradition. Also the council will decide if you are fit to lead the clan, and before you ask yes that kimono is yours." Hinote said following her daughters gaze.

Hinata looked at the kimono, she could see it was beautiful, it was lavender with a darker version of it making flowers all along the bottom and the same color was along the edge all the way up to the neck. It also had some designs she couldn't quite make out from it being slightly hidden and how far away she was. She knew she was going to look nice in it and would impress whomever she was betrothed to. Hinata then looked at her mother and asked "May i leave now i wish to spend more time with Naruto?"

"Yes that is all i needed to tell you today so you may go with Naruto." _And soon she will know she it betrothed to him and he is to her._


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for this one being so short I don't have the time to write more right now especially with me taking tests(don't know what it is for you guys) but its a test i have to pass to graduate but heres part three, geez Wednesday come by so fast.

this text will be normal stuff

"this will be talking"

_this will be thoughts_

**this is someone angry or a summon/demon talking**

_**the summon/demon thoughts**_

O.O.O.O will be used to separate when I go from one place to another

This day seemed like another to Hinata though it was her birthday and she would finally learn who she was betrothed to it had been bugging her the past few days but she hid it from Naruto even when asked what it was that was bothering her. She got up as she heard someone walk up to the door and ask if she was up. "Yes I'm awake you may come in." Hinata said as the door opened. There stood her mother and two branch house members.

"Hinata today is the big day, they are here to help you get ready. Come they will bathe you first." With that Hinata finished getting out of bed and followed the three women into her bathroom. They began with bathing her then doing her hair and such and in which in the middle Hinata spoke. "So who am I betrothed to its been bugging me to know mother."

"Oh I almost fergot about that dear well its........"

"Oh just tell the poor child you can tell shes dying to know." One of the women said.

"I remember when I was first told whom I was betrothed to...." The other said.

"Oh come now we don't have time for another one of your stories." The first women said.

"Well if you two are done I'll tell her now." This was followed by silence "Okay dear you are betrothed to Naruto."

Hinata blushed at this, she started developing a crush on him being around him so much. "Ah I see you've already grown a liking to him in the past three years, now remember you must make him fall for you." Hinote said pulling out the kimono as the two brach member dressed her in it.

Hinata knew it she looked beautiful in it and knew Naruto would take a notice.

O.O.O.O

Naruto woke to Hiashi calling to him. He quickly got up and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to his room which was down the hall to Hinata's. "Naruto I have to tell you something may I come in."

At this Naruto was surprised Hiashi never asked to enter his room not even to check if he kept it clean which he did. "Sure come on in." Naruto said moving over so Hiashi could pass. Whom did and sat in a nearby chair. "So what is it." Naruto asked as he began to pick up the blanket and pillow and but them in the nearby closet.

"I have come to tell you about you being betrothed to someone."

"Whats betrothed?"

"It's a Hyuuga tradition one in which the family chooses whom the child will marry yours was chosen before both of you were born and its written in blood, you will know but they wont until your both sixteen or you both confess your love to each other. Your job is to get them to fall in love with you before your sixteen and it will be a happy marriage, if you fail it wont be but you still will be married. Now who you are betrothed to is none other than....." Hiashi paused to let Naruto sit in for a bit "Hinata."

Naruto blushed as he heard who he was betrothed to, he knew that Arashi would get them together but not like this, speaking of Arashi he haden't seen him since he turned back the clock. Naruto figured he was busy doing other things and would show up sometime later. Naruto looked up at Hiashi who just smiled at him. "So I see you already like her good now just work on getting her to like you." _I don't think that will be too much trouble_Naruto thought as he saw Hiashi pull something out. "Here its a kimono I want you to wear for Hinata's birthday I'll leave you to it." With that Hiashi left Naruto's room.

Naruto went off into the shower and got washed up. He came out and dryed himself off the put the kimono on. He had to admit he looked good in it, little did he know it looked exactly like Hinata's though his was orange, boy was he in for a surprise.

O.O.O.O.

Hiashi came over to Hinata and was happy as he saw her in the kimono. "Hinata, come we must see the council then we can have the party." With that they were both going to the meeting room and as she walked in they greeted her and wished her a happy birthday then got down to business.

"I assume you know what your here for right Hinata-sama." One of the coucil men asked as Hinata nodded "Good so today we will see if you are fit to lead the clan and if you posses the kekki genkai." Then one of the other council men moves his hand over her eyes and soon the byakugan popped out. "Well we can all see it for ourselves so all in favor." They all raised their hands. "Okay then see is currently the heiress and this can't be changed until her sixteenth birthday where we will have a true test to see if she qualifies, you may go and enjoy your third birthday now Hinata-sama." She then left the room and was off to where the party was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

(hey people how is it going looks like another wednesday reared around the corner and if you dont already know chapter one has been changed due to the amount of people nagging about it but yeah check it out if you haven't already, enjoy this chapter by the way)

this text will be normall stuff

"this will be talking"

_this will be thoughts_

**this is someone angry or a summon/demon talking**

_**the summon/demon thoughts**_

_This will be yondaime talking to naruto in his head_

O.O.O.O will be used to separate when I go from one place to another

Hinata walked into the room and was taken in by the decorations, her parents didn't hold back in that department but she figured it was because this is an important day and they want her to enjoy herself. She walked over and they all greeted her when they saw her while wishing her a happy birthday until she came at the table that had the cake it was chocolate, her favorite, she could tell even if it was covered in frosting with three lavander candles sticking out the top. Then something caught her eye she turned so she could she it better and blushed as soon as she saw what it was.

There stood Naruto also blushing with a smile on his face. Then she noticed they were in similar kimono's she would ask him later where he got it but to be honest he looked nice in it especially compared to the other stuff he wears, maybe she could get him to wear other things, but that would come later. For now she was just going to have a good time and maybe spend some of it with him.

Naruto was in awe as he looked at her their kimono's were similar then he just smiled _Oh Hiashi you did this huh._ He thought as he walked over to her. "Hey Hinata I hope your enjoying yourself, its pretty hard to set this up." he said smiling even more.

"I am thank you, so you helped set this up?" She responded.

"Yup, and I'll give you your present later kay, I didnt have time to wrap it." He said embarassed and rubbed the back of his head nerviously.

"Dont worry about it I don't like unwrapping gifts anyway, I know it's supposed to be a surprise but not all the time it's something you like."

"Come sweety it's time for the cake!" Hinote said loudly. Hinata sighed and went over to where the cake was as Hinote began lighting the candles.

Naruto knew full well now why she didn't like blowing out the candles, because after she had to open gifts in front of everyone and weren't allowed to do otherwise until they were sixteen. Oh well, he hoped she at least enjoyed the cake a little since it took a while to make. Hinata smiled after she got a look at the cake from a higher vantage point and as the candles were lit everyone in attendance sang her a happy birthday. After she made a wish and blew out the candles they cut the cake and everyone got a piece, as soon as Hinata took a bite she smiled it was strawberry her favorite though it didnt have the color.

Now was her least favorite part of the party opening the gifts, _oh well atleast after this I can do whatever I want_ Hinata thought as she tried to make the best out of the situation. As she started openeing the presents she found a lot to be stuff for a ninja and a few things she could even use now, she smiled because she finally recieved somthing that was so girly she didn't want to even get near it, then another thought ran into her head, _what could it have been that Naruto was going to give her_. She blushed as she thought about it and finally finished opening the last of her presents. She had to admit this time they got her stuff that she would actually use instead of throwing in her closet hoping she never had to see it again. Then her mother spoke," You may go now dont worry about the gifts I'll take them to your room after, also Naruto wanted to see you as soon as you can he's in his room, not much of a big party person but who can blame him." Hinote said scooting Hinata along.

She approached his room and before she could ask for permission to enter he spoke," Go ahead and come in." _Well at least he had a happy tone to it _She thought as she opened the door to his room, walked in and closed the door behind her. He smiled at her and walked over to his closet. "Right now your present again sorry for not wrapping it before hand." he said as he rummaged through his closet and slowly started pulling something form the back of the closet." Hm, sorry it got a little dusty back there I clean that out soon." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasen't holding the item. He walked over to her and handed it to her, it was a lavander jacket and was fuzzy around the ends of the sleeve, the hood and the bottom of the jacket.

"Wow, it's nice Naruto-kun," she said putting it on, truth be told she was getting a little cold but who woulden't it December, she sighed as she zipped it up enjoying the warmth the jacket provided and she quite enjoyed the fuzzy parts.

Naruto chuckled," Well I'm glad you liked it, so what would you like to do with the rest of the day?"

"Hm, well to be honest I haven't thought of it and I don't think father will teach me how to use those practice kunai I got until later. Why did you have something?" She asked.

"No actually and I could teach you some of the basics for the kunai since I'm still learning myself and I still think their in the party room so you can't get them anyway." Naruto said yawning.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," She said yawning herslef.

"Maybe you should do the same." They both nodded and Hinata headed to her room, she changed into her pijamas and crawled into bed.

.0

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief happy she liked the present and even put it on, normally she could lie about liking a gift but for her to actually put it on was different. He soon crawled into bed before sleep took him over.

.0

Naruto jerked awake because he kept hearing yondaime yell in his head to get up. _There I'm up now what. __Grab some kunai and get ready for a fight._ At that Naruto sprung awake and did as he was told grabbing his pouch and tiing it to his leg_. Okay I'm ready now what. __Okay you need to quietly make your way ourside and over to where Hinata's room is we are going to incompasitate the guy okay not kill him, if we kill him something bad is going to happen as you know. Neji's father died after this night._

Silently but swiftly Naruto made his way over to where Hinata's room was which was a pain going through the outside. Inside it was down the hall but outside was seperated by a wall so he would have had to go around if he wasen't already trained in jumping such a huge wall by using his chakra. Quickly making his way over he saw someone carrying something over their right shoulder but it was a little to dark to see since it was already midnight. _Alright thats him remember just knock the guy out dont kill him that should be simple enough if you punch him in the right spot. Also be careful that's Hinata hes carrying._ _The basterd what does he want with her. __The gekki genkai of course anyway hurry and knock the guy out._ Naruto quickly made his way over as he punched the guy as hard as he could in the back of the head knocking him out cold. He began to fall over dropping Hinata but Naruto managed to catch her as Hiashi came over.

"What happened here." he asked walking over to the knocked out man.

"Well that guy over there tried to kidnap Hinata but I stopped it before he got to far though I think he put her in a genjutsu, anyway I think it's best if you keep the guy for interogation hopefully he'll squeal who he works for."

"Yes it would, but first take Hinata to bed and release the genjutsu, it's a basic one so I think you can handle it right?"

"Yes sir I can." Naruto said as he bowed and walked away with the sleeping Hinata in his arms, he quietly slid the door to her room open laid her in her bed released the jutsu and slowly left to go to his own room for bed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

The next day the man had given up that the raikage was trying to get his hands on the Gekki Genkai and the peace treaty was a fake but would be used against him if he were killed which Hiashi would have done if he caught him first. _A good thing Naruto got to him first or this could have turned out bad _Hiashi thought as he left interrogation only to be called to the Hokage office by anbu.

As Hiashi arrived inside the office he saw that the Raikage himself was there looking angry and the third Hokage sitting down rubbing his temples.

"What did you do to my man I send to the village to sign a peace treaty with you!" the Raikage asked clearly angry.

"He's in interrogation." Hiashi said calmly

"Why is that it did come to my attention that the treaty was signed before he was taken."

"Well you should know, after all you did tell him to kidnap my daughter" Hiashi said accusingly.

"What kind of liar-"

"Don't try to flip it we already got the information out of him, so seeing as you did something so drastic I'm not sure what else I should think of you."

The Raikage eyes went wide," You got the information out of him? How that should be impossible?"

"So you admit that you told him to do as much and it being against the treaty."

The Raikage stared at Hiashi surprised for a second before regaining his composer. "Well it seems as you got me though I figured that you would have killed him instead so I could ask for your life in exchange but it seems that failed. If I can have my man back I wont pulling anything more if you didn't."

"You're right I would have killed him if I was the one to get to him first," Hiashi paused as the Raikage looked at him "but the more funny part is he got knocked out by a three year old boy." Hiashi said holding back a laugh but failed to hold from smiling.

"A THREE YEAR OLD BOY IMPOSSIBLE!" The Raikage said stunned. "It seems I have to more to teach my ninja then, I'll be leaving now thank you both for your time." As the Raikage left the room closing the door behind him and out of the building the Hokage spoke.

"It wouldn't be Naruto by any chance that nocked the man out would it?" The Hokage said getting up from his chair and moving out to a window staring out.

"Why yes it was why do you ask?" Hiashi said a little confused because he had kept the boys talent hidden as best he could.

"Nothing really, though if he can knock a jonin level ninja out without their notice I believe he will become a great ninja and maybe even a great Hokage," with that the Hokage turned around at looked at Hiashi "I want Naruto to move in his family estate when he becomes a genin if it isen't to much of a problem."

"Well it isen't to much of a problem for me though Naruto and Hinata might not want to be apart, they've started to grow a licking to each other that will only grow with time and by the time both of them are genin I dont think they'll want to be apart to much."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind you may go now."

"Very well." Hiashi said with a small bow, turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

this text will be normall stuff

"this will be talking"

_this will be thoughts_

**this is someone angry or a summon/demon talking**

_**the summon/demon thoughts**_

_This will be yondaime talking to naruto in his head_

O.O.O.O will be used to separate when I go from one place to another

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 9 Years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay as you all know today is the test to see if you will become genin" Iruka announced. Soon everyone quieted down and took their seats. Naruto was waiting for this moment to be honest he was bored and couldn't really train since most of his techniques that he could get he had, which was all the way to the rasengan, he couldn't go further without sage mode or some help from someplace he cant go yet. He didn't have much of an amazing healing ability and most of his chakra even though the seal was better he still hasn't used the kyuubi chakra before. He hadn't wanted to risk Hiashi and especially Hinata see him like that and the first time he used it was against Haku (Gah stupid rapid succession of names starting with H). Now though he could use it every now and then when necissary though summoning, and anything revolving around it such as sage mode would have to wait till Jiraiya came around during and after the chuunin exams which felt years away to him.

"Well then we are going to the training field outside for you guys to take your test." Iruka said interupting Naruto's thoughts before he started new ones _outside? thats new last time it was in a seperate room where only the ninja judging could see how well you did not the other students. It was to make it seem as all were equal..... I wonder why they changed it._ "You are going to go one by one and show me and the class how many you can make, but don't overexert yourself trying to be a showoff or it will come out wrong." with that everyone got up and went out to the field.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Iruka asked, and at that just looked at eachother wondering who would volunteer and when no one did Iruka spoke again, "Okay I'll choose then Haruno Sakura your up."

_Okay here is my chance to show off to Sasuke_ Sakura thought walking up. 'Don't mess up' she heard Ino yell be she just ignored it. She made the hand sign and made two clones. "Not bad Sakura you pass head over to that table to get your headband" Iruka said pointing to the table and she walked over. "Inuzuka Kiba" Iruka called and kiba walked up making two as well.

O.O.O.O.O.O (skip because I dont honestly want to write everyone doing the samething over and over, yes everyone so far made two)

"Uchiha Sasuke your up" at that some fan girls screamed mostly how finally he was up and how he would do the best out of everyone. Sasuke calmly made five clones, smirked, dispersed them and walked over to the table to pick up his headband.

"Not bad Hyuuga Hinata your up" Iruka said. "You can do it Hinata I know you can." Naruto said. "Thank you" Hinata said making ten clones and Naruto just grinned at everyones expression, which was shock and awe. Hinata just smiled "Thank you for teaching me Naruto-kun."

"No problem so I guess I'm next since I'm last."

"Yeah dead last you probably can't even make one" Kiba said and everyone but Hinata and Iruka laughed.

"Show him just how wrong he is." Hinata said coming back with her headband

"Oh I sure will don't you worry."

"Well Naruto I expect no less than three hundred, I've seen you train and I must say I'm quite impressed."

"Three hundred comon thats easy."

"Not for you-" Kiba was cut off as his face went in awe as sure enough Naruto made three hundred clones with a smirk on the real one. "I-im-impossible," was all Kiba could muster up.

"I told you, you were wrong." Hinata said walking up to Naruto giving him a headband. Naruto smiled as he took it but then he turned her around putting the headband around her neck. She blushed as she looked down to see the headband glisten in the sun before turning back around, smiling as she placed the headband she had on his forehead.

"Okay disperse the clones and I will tell you team assignments" and as soon as Iruka said that the clones dissappeared with minimal smoke. "Squad seven your members will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Squad eight your member will be Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke, your Jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. (skip squad 9 they failed or something or were not important) Squad ten will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Okay thats it from me for today you have to wait here until your sensei arrive and give you further instructions."

"Well I'm going to sleep then." Naruto said walking over to a tree and getting comfertable.

"Dobe you heard him you have be attentive when your sensei comes." Sasuke said

"Yeah he is going to believe your a slacker, Sasuke's right." Sakura said

"Oh yeah so he knows Kakashi then right, because if you did you would know the guy always shows up late unless its something really important, which this dosen't qualify as inportant so I'm sleeping for a while." Naruto said as he finally got comfertable enough to fall asleep

Sasuke just sighed and Sakura was getting mad at him but stopped when Hinata and Shino went and was getting themselves comfortable as well. She stared at them confused but didn't say anything until Kurenai came.

"Which one is squad eight?" She asked and the three walked over to her.

"Say sensei before we go is it true that Kakashi sensei is always late?"

"Why yes he is, but why do you ask?"

Sakura just pointed to the three sleeping at the tree and Kurenai laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"Well it seems they have meet Kakashi before to know they have about two to three hours before he decides to show up, well anyways I'm going to give you one final test so we are going to training ground number eight I'll explain the test once we are there."

O.O.O.O.O.O

Squad seven as they heard someone coming, they quickly got up and dusted themselves off before seeing a man with silver hair spiked but slanting to the left side his headband covering his left eye, and a mask covering his nose only thing you can see of his face was his right eye and a little around the area, the rest of his clothing were typical of the normal uniform. He walked over closing the book he was reading and putting it in the pouch at his lower back. "Squad seven?" he said lazily and without a care.

"Yes sensei" They said in unison.

"Good were heading over to training ground number seven where we will introduce ourselves and get on with the test."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Okay so everyone introduced themselves and now for the rules of the test" Kakashi then held up two bells "the objective of the test if for you to get one of the bells from me and then you can eat simple" he then tied them to his belt.

"Wait a minute sensei there is only two bells what would happen to the third person?"

"Ah good question Shino, well they get tied up to that tree and get nothing and have to try again after the other have finished eating. Well lets begin."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Kakashi stood in shock because he had been defeated not by them working in a group or something but by Naruto only and the bells he had given to his squad mates and had them tie him to the tree. _He completely won and he let his team have the prize without concern about himself, seems like I have an interesting one at least_. "Well since Naruto gave you two the bells you may trade them for you lunch from me but Naruto has to stay tied to the tree and you cant give him any food got it?"

The two walked over got their lunch and Kakashi left said he had to take care of something. As soon as he left Shino was going to ask why he had given them the bells when Hinata got up and looked around before giving him some food. No sooner did he swallow the small bit of rice did it seem as a storm rolled in and Kakashi appeared, "I though I told you not to give him anything!"

"Yes but after all he did give us the bells making it so he had to try again and without food he woulden't have that much energy as when he started." Hinata said looking at Kakashi, Then Shino got up, "We are not going to let a teammate suffer, we are a team now and we are to help each other." Shino said staring at Kakashi through his sunglasses.

"Well," Kakashi started as the storm seem to fade "Those who disobey the rules are trash," He said looking the three of them down "but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, you pass."

"Huh" Shino and Hinata said. "That was the test, to see how well you work as a team, sure Naruto was the one to take both bells but he gave them to you two making him to suffer, yet you didn't allow it to happen you helped him even though you weren't supposed to so you pass. Well lets go get a real lunch now, my treat." Kakashi said walking away as Shino followed but stopped when he saw Hinata wasen't coming. He turned and saw he untieing Naruto and smiled before turning back around walking towards Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the shortness and the lateness I didn't have time to write the story I'll promise I will make up for this one being short on the next one its just my mind keeps going blank when writing, though I should have had this chapter done earlier I didn't have time to write it forgive me.

This text will be normal stuff

"This will be talking"

_This will be thoughts_

**This is someone angry or a summon/demon talking**

_**The summon/demon thoughts**_

_This will be yondaime talking to naruto in his head_

O.O.O.O will be used to separate when I go from one place to another

"Common old man give us a real mission I'm tired of having to catch that cat and I don't even blame it for running away," Naruto whined and it was obvious the other two were also tired of having the same mission and other basic missions for so long.

"That's enough Naruto these missions are important to the village for income so you're going to have to deal with them," Kakashi said.

"Fine, how about I assign you to a c rank mission, you have to escort a bridge builder back to the land of waves where he will continue working on building a bridge to the main land," Sarutobi said.

Naruto smiled, he remembered this mission and boy was it going to be fun fighting Zabuza again especially since he is stronger than he should be. The rest of the squad lightened since they finally got a somewhat serious mission especially compared to the other missions they had. Kakashi sighed as Naruto won because he would have to actually work instead of just watching them catch that cat or pull out weeds as he read his 'book'.

"Get prepared for this mission and meet the bridge builder at the front gate," Sarutobi said.

"Hai," they all said in unison at left to their respective homes to get ready. Once everyone had their stuff packed they headed for the gate, little did Hinata and Naruto know Hiashi caught wind of them going on a c rank mission that would require them to leave the village for a couple of days. He went over to the Hokage office to discuss something with the Hokage.

"A bunch of brats are my escorts you've got to be kidding me." Squad seven turned to see a man clearly drunk and still carrying a bottle of sake was walking next to Kakashi. None of them flinched at his comment though not even Naruto even though before he would have, "Well I'm not sure if I picked the right village for this job."

"Let me assure you that these three are more than capable of protecting you they are genin and I'm a jonin so there is no need to worry." Kakashi said before walking up to the squad, "You ready?"

All three of them just nodded before turning and walking out the gate with Kakashi and the old man.

"I'm Tazuna by the way," The old man said walking, taking another sip of sake.

"You already know my name," Kakashi said "But the girl is Hinata," Hinata turned gave a nod before turning back "The boy with the black hair is Shino," who just kept walking "and the blond is Naruto." Who also kept walking as they passed by a puddle of water and Naruto tensed before quickly relaxing, this caught the attention of the other two genin but they did nothing.

Before long they realized why he tensed up at two ninja came out of the puddle and attacked wrapping a chain around Kakashi before pulling and making Kakashi rip into shreds. Hinata and Shino tensed a little before Naruto made a move.

He threw a shuriken and a kunai pinning the chain against a tree breaking the chain from the gauntlets. The two were going to run away but were soon surrounded by clones of Naruto, Then Hinata and Shino got over their fear and Hinata paralyzed one and Shino sent his bugs on the other. Naruto began tying one to a nearby tree before Shino's bugs brought the other one and Kakashi came out from behind a bush.

"You shouldn't fake dying and leaving us against two chunin like that since it's our first time in a fight." Shino said as all his bugs were returning to him and Hinata deactivated her byakugan.

"Well I wanted to test how you guys would do in a fight, but as for you Tazuna those were chunin ninja which would make this mission higher than a c rank mission so you have some explain yourself on this, we might not be able to protect you if you keep withholding information."

"Alright do you know of a man named Gato?"

"Gato of Gato Industries?"

"Yes Gato is the man after me he wants me dead, he doesn't want the bridge built so he can keep control of the village and keep getting money for himself."

"Well since he is the one after you the next one he will send will be stronger than these two meaning he's going to send a jonin, we will keep protecting you but we have to be more careful." Kakashi said tying a note to a bird to get Anbu to pick up the two men before turning and walking up to the squad signaling for them to continue.


End file.
